


A disturbance of the family peace

by LadyRo



Series: Tales from the Fourth Age (chronological) [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRo/pseuds/LadyRo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young big brother struggles to adjust to having a new sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peace disrupted

_Late Ringarë, Fourth Age 12_

How could a boy so small hold so much jealousy? Éowyn had worried about how her three sons would react to the addition to the family, and her concerns were proving to have some grounds. Elboron and Meriadoc had greeted their sister with curiosity and, for the most part, acceptance, but Peregrin was struggling to adjust to the change. This, compounded with his apparent feelings of abandonment because of Éowyn's six-month-long absence and imprisonment, had altered his behavior for the worse. 

Mother and daughter had been in their family quarters in Minas Tirith for less than two days, and already Peregrin had stolen the girl's cloth horse doll (and been caught in the act of trying to hide it), swatted at her when he thought no one was looking and wailed whenever his mother removed him from her lap so she could nurse his sister.

Now he was begging once more for the old way of life to return.

“No, Mami,” the not-quite-two-year-old said as he grabbed Éowyn's right hand, which had moved to tuck one of the blanket's corners under Elerrína's arm as she lay on her mother's lap, full and content. “No, baby go back.”

“Go back where? She belongs with us and is going to stay with us,” Éowyn stated. With great effort she kept her face impassive while she watched his small eyebrows furrow into a scowl. His actions were no joking matter, but his earnestness as he tried to convince her that his sister had to leave was amusing.

“Mami is Peri's and Meri's and Elb'ron's.”

“You do not mind sharing me with Meriadoc and Elboron. Why can you not share me with Elerrína?”

He offered no answer, and his scowl deepened as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Nearby, Lothíriel's shoulders shook as she pressed her hand to her mouth, and her silent mirth caught the boy's attention. His expression softened as he looked back at his mother.

“Give to Aunt Thiri?” he suggested hopefully.

At this his aunt burst into laughter. “Yes, sister, I will gladly take this darling unwanted child from you,” she said. “She clearly is disturbing the family peace.”

“Absolutely not! Peregrin, Elerrína is your sister, and you must learn to love her,” Éowyn said sternly, her amusement gone. She turned at the touch of a small hand on her left arm. Meriadoc stood by her knee, his eyes wide as though with fright, and said softly, “Ella stay. I love Ella.” He raised himself to his tiptoes and tried to kiss his sister's cheek.

His mother smiled and ran a hand over his golden hair. “That is wonderful. You are a very good big brother already.”

The toddler beamed at her, then looked at his brother. “Be nice, Peri,” he urged.

Realizing that again he was not going to have his way – and moreover that he did not have even his twin's support – Peregrin sank to the floor and sobbed.


	2. Peace restored

_Narvinyë 22, Fourth Age 12_

Éowyn leaned back against the bed's headboard and rubbed her weary eyes. She had hoped for a quiet, restful night, but this was a birthday gift she was not going to receive from her daughter. Elerrína had given her smiles and laughs throughout the day, but as night fell the infant clenched her fists, turned red-faced and erupted with angry cries that would not cease. It was the latest occurrence of an unpleasant ritual that had begun soon after they had returned home to Dol Arandur and was repeated on far too many nights. The child would not calm no matter whether mother or father paced the room with her, rubbed her back and belly, or sang every lullaby and song they knew. Only after hours of wailing would the girl finally fall asleep.

Faramir had resumed making rounds of the room with his tiny girl in his arms. In the flickering firelight Éowyn noted the tired but patient expression on his face. She knew it pained him to find that he had been able to hold the fraying nerves of his men together during the war and kindle hope in their hearts despite the looming threat of Mordor but he could not soothe his distraught infant on what were otherwise peaceful nights in Ithilien.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed, ready to take another turn with her daughter, when a change in the shadows at the door caught her attention. She was surprised to see Peregrin peer around the door and give them all a grouchy look. For the first few nights of Elerrína's wailing Elboron had rushed to his parents' bedroom to see what the problem was, but soon he had learned to be like Meriadoc and sleep soundly through the fuss. Until now, Peregrin had not seen the need to check on his sister. His mother motioned for him to come to her, and after a moment's pause he did so. She scooped him up, settled against the pillows and drew the blankets over both of them.

“Did Elerrína's crying wake you?” she asked as she stroked his soft hair.

He nodded. “Make baby stop.”

For a few moments the boy almost got his wish as his sister's wails became slightly muffled as Faramir's route took him into the adjacent nursery. Éowyn sighed.

“Your dadi and I have been trying. We do not know why she is upset, so we do not know how to make her happy again.” She paused. “You would cry like this sometimes when you were little like Elerrína.”

He raised his head from her shoulder and looked her in the eye. “No!” he stated fiercely, then put his head down again.

“Yes, you would cry and cry and cry, and your dadi and I would hold you and sing songs to you until you were happy again.” Her son muttered something in reply, but she could not understand him. 

An idea came to her suddenly.

“You like to sing songs. Do you think you could sing a song to Elerrína? She might enjoy that.” The boy did not answer or move, but Éowyn sensed he had not fallen asleep either. “Peregrin?” He lifted his head slowly, and she saw conflicting emotions cross his face. He still gave no answer but did twist around to look as his father walked back through the nursery doorway. She decided to try anyway; if nothing else, her husband needed the reprieve.

“Faramir,” she called, holding out her right arm. His steps quickened slightly as he crossed the room and handed the baby to her. Peregrin tried to squirm away, but Éowyn caught him in her left arm and held him close. “What song should we sing?” she asked. When her son remained silent, she began one of his favorites.

_The horses of the moon_  
_look down as they roam_  
_And keep watch over those_  
_Afield and at home._

_"Now sleep," they say,_  
_"and dream in peace."_  
_And so to sleep we go._  
_And so to sleep we go._

The boy finally joined in on the chorus, and Éowyn smiled as he added some words of his own invention to the melody. Together they continued with the song.

_The horses of the moon_  
_See the Limlight bright_  
_They tell its waters, "Hush,_  
_For all should rest tonight."_

_"Now sleep," they say,_  
_"and dream in peace."_  
_And so to sleep we go._  
_And so to sleep we go._

As they roamed the countryside through the verses, Éowyn began to resign herself to once more reaching the end of a lullaby but not her baby's colic. But to her surprise, Elerrína's crying ceased abruptly, the small mouth still wide open and showing toothless gums. The girl let out one hiccup that shook her entire body and then relaxed – silent.

“You did it!” Éowyn said, squeezing her son gently. “Your song made her happy!” Her own happiness was mixed with relief as her son gave a shy smile and then hid his face against her shoulder.

“Well done, Peregrin,” Faramir added as he left the spot where he had stood by the fireplace and took a seat on the bed. He too received a smile for the praise.

The boy sat up suddenly and declared, “We go to sleep, Ella.”

“Yes, it is past time for all of us to be asleep,” Éowyn agreed. “Say good night again to your father and sister, and I will tuck you in.”

The boy did so, and Éowyn followed him out of the room after passing the exhausted infant back to Faramir, who began humming his own sweet-dreams song. She returned a few minutes later with a smile on her lips.

“He wants to sing to her again tomorrow night.”


End file.
